1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food products, and in particular relates to noncarbonated, caffeine-containing beverages.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tea and coffee are well known noncarbonated, caffeine-containing beverages, in which the caffeine occurs naturally in the respective food product. Caffeine is also present in the kola nut, and cola-type carbonated beverages which include both cola and pepper flavored drinks are also well known commercial products. These cola-type beverages, in addition to containing water, carbon dioxide and flavoring, ar characterized by containing caffeine, caramel coloring and phosphoric acid as the main acidifying agent. Phosphoric acid is the accepted and recommended acid for cola-type beverages. It imparts a flat sourness to the beverage. The so-called "zip" found in carbonated, cola-flavored beverages results from carbonation, or the inclusion of carbon dioxide in the product. Carbon dioxide is thus an essential part of the composition of a carbonated, cola-type beverage. The pleasant taste and aroma in cola-type beverages are directly associated with proper carbonation, and the prior art is clear that, without this inclusion of carbon dioxide, such cola-flavored beverages are flat and unpalatable. See pages 19-22, Beverage Production and Plant Operation, 1955, published by the American Bottlers of Carbonated Beverages, Washington, D.C.
Prior art of interest also includes the following U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,237,723 to Dehls; 775,249 to Roberts; 240,759 to Parrish; 362,728 to Divine; and 1,669,326 to Chalas. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,205 to LeVan et al discloses a slush beverage including carbonated water and certain edible food acids, such as malic, tartaric, fumaric and citric acids. Other prior art patents are classified in United States Patent and Trademark Office class 426, subclasses 551, 563, 569 and 590; and in class 171, subclass 315, among others. See also, BEVERAGES: CARBONATED and NONCARBONATED, by Woodroof and Phillips, 1974, AVI Publishing Company, Inc., Westport, Connecticut.